The present disclosure relates to a sliding device that supports a vehicle seat in a slidable manner.
For example, a sliding device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-116833 comprises: a rack fixed to an external side surface of a fixed rail; and a pinion to be displaced integrally with a movable rail.